


Sanji

by Spacelight



Series: Spacelight's- Zoro/ Sanji Ficlets [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Attempt at Humor, Caring Roronoa Zoro, Childhood Friends, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacelight/pseuds/Spacelight
Summary: Zoro is still learning how to write and his rival-friend kinda inspires him.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Spacelight's- Zoro/ Sanji Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201520
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Sanji

"Here," Zoro stretched his arm and something very light landed on Sanji's head.

He lifted his gaze up from the fish he was cooking over the small fire and he glared lightly as he raised his eyebrow at the Moss-Head.

"I'm cooking."

Zoro crossed his arms over his thin chest and huffed, "so what, stupid, you have two hands."

Sanji's cheeks turned pink as he grumbled something under his breath while grabbing the paper off his head and into his small fist.

He continued looking at Zoro as the boy suddenly turned his gaze away and looked into the distance.

Sanji checked his fish; it was cooking nicely over the fire and he smiled unconscious before his eyes turned to the little pink piece of paper in his grasp.

He put his fork down and carefully opened it up even though it was already crumbled.

Sanji's eye widened as he read the note and then his hands closed on the pink piece of paper again and he quickly shoved it into his apron's pocket, looking down at the fish.

After a moment, a shadow appeared over the fire and he looked up.

Zoro was looking down at the fish too: his gaze carefully fixed on it, "I told you I could write it."

Sanji glared at the fish as he grabbed his fork, and poked at it, while his face turned a light shade of pink.

"I didn't say anything about writing me love letters."

Zoro's eyes narrowed, "It's not, " and then he looked at Sanji in confusion, "wait, because I wrote your name?"

Sanji's eye widened as he looked up at Zoro's face and then he looked back at the fish and his face heated up,

"No, that's stupid."

The fire cracked with the fish cooking.

Zoro yawned.

His eyes suddenly shifted to Sanji's hair and he reached over with his hand and pulled on a strand of blond locks.

Sanji's eyes snapped back to Zoro's and he narrowed his eyes, moving his head back.

Zoro's eye's widened and he stopped Sanji from moving further by placing a hand on his small shoulder.

"Hey, stop moving dumb-cook, you got something in your hair," Zoro said and he pulled on it carefully, until it slowly came out of Sanji's hair.

Sanji looked at it and then his eyes widened like saucers as he screamed, dropping his fork, and he moved back quickly ten feet away.

Zoro's face froze and changed into a look of concern because Sanji covered his head with his arms and was mumbling something against them.

Zoro dropped his gaze curiously back to his hand, as he observed a small white moth walking along his fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> *Not fully yet edited so maybe some minor errors.


End file.
